


You Can be My Mistake

by UnforeseenUndeniable



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea knew what she wanted. Andy wanted her. They were content in the mistake they were about to make.</p><p>Title credits: Issues - Late<br/>-Non-explicit sex<br/>-Maybe kinda sweet<br/>-3rd person</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can be My Mistake

She never wanted to talk to the other boys. They were not worth her time and Shea knew it. She was a bombshell with rose tattoos.

She remembered the day she met him. He was stunning, a real looker. His long, dark hair was wild and free and his blue eyes danced with a childish wonder. Andy was tall and she liked tall guys.

Shea caught his eye across the room. She worked the bar at the venue he played and Ashley tipped him off to the pretty girl at the counter. Andy’s interest was piqued when Ashley said she had completely blown him off. Girls usually at least gave Ash, of all guys, the time of day. He had not been good enough for her.

Shea knew what she was looking at when he sat down at her bar. Andy was a musician and they were never _not_ trouble. However, he appeared so innocent and cute she could not help but want a bite. They were single and bored, what would one night matter?

They flirted over tattoos and whiskey. The more she heard him talk the more she decided she would wake up next to him. His voice was deep and a little rough after the show, and she wanted to hear it in a new light.

Andy was intoxicated, and it was not the liquor. She had falsely innocent doe-eyes that simmered in the heat between them. He saw the bad girl behind them. Shea was not the typical doll.

She burned right through him and he had no defense. He talked her back to the bus and she willingly fell into his trap. The roses between her breasts had his blood rushing as she pulled back her blouse.

Her buxom beauty and wide hips were naturally attractive to him, but those flowers affected him in ways he could not explain. The moment he lowered her skirt to reveal the roses outlining her pelvis with the petals in all the right places immediately attracted his lips to them. Shea’s “rose plating” went all the way around to just above her tailbone, too, and she wanted Andy to see them all.

She curled his hair around her long fingers and pushed his head lower. Shea was a girl who knew what she wanted from these men, and she would get it. Andy was weak to her. She knew it.

Andy had left room to impress her before. She was not disappointed now. She knew those plush lips would be useful for more than sweet-talking her. Shea pulled his hair, she loved pulling his hair.

She caught him in a kiss he had not quite anticipated. She did not mind the taste of herself and whiskey, she wanted all of him. Shea was not the girl you refused. She would take all she needed from him and he would let her.

Her hands worked off his belt and dropped the damned thing on the floor. Her patience was thinning. She wanted him to be her best mistake.

She slipped something in his hand and flipped him on his back. At her mercy, they both smiled, love-drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make more parts of this but I'm on the rocks. I left it so this could stand on its own if I don't follow through. So, more parts may or may not be coming!


End file.
